gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
All I Need
is a song performed by Method Man featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :You're all that I need, I'll be there for you :If you keep it real with me, I'll keep it real witchu :Loving your whole schemes, it be in there boo :On top of that you got the good Power-U :Shorty, I'm there for you anytime you need me :For real girl, it's me in your world, believe me :Nuttin make a man feel better than a woman :Queen with a crown that be down for whatever :There are few things that's forever, my lady :We can make war or make babies, back when I was nuttin :You made a brother feel like he was something :That's why I'm with you to this day boo, no frontin' :Even when the skies were gray :You would rub me on my back and say, "Baby it'll be okay" :Now that's real to a brother like me, baby :Never ever give my pussy away and keep it tight, aight :And I'ma walk these dogs so we can live :In a fat ass crib with thousands of kids :Word life, you don't need a ring to be my wife :Just be there for me and I'ma make sure we :Be livin' in the fucking lap of luxury :I'm realizing that cha didn't have to fuck with me :But cha did, now I'm going all out kid :And I got mad love to give, you my :You're all that I need, I'll be there for you :If you keep it real with me, I'll keep it real witchu :Loving your whole schemes, it be in there boo :On top of that you got the good Power-U :You're all that I need, I'll be there for you :If you keep it real with me, I'll keep it real witchu :Loving your whole schemes, it be in there boo :On top of that you got the good Power-U :I got a love jonz for your body and your skin tone :Five minutes alone I'm already on the bone :Plus I love the fact you got a mind of your own :No need to shop around you got the good shit at home :Even if I'm locked up North, you in the world rockin' :Three-fourths of cloth, never showin' your stuff off, boo :It be true me for you, that's how it is :I can be your Noah, you can be my Wiz :Then I can be your Sun, you can be my Earth :Resurrect the God through birth, best believe :You're all that I need, I'll be there for you :If you keep it real with me, I'll keep it real witchu :Loving your whole schemes, it be in there boo :On top of that you got the good Power-U :You're all that I need, I'll be there for you :If you keep it real with me, I'll keep it real witchu :Loving your whole schemes, it be in there boo :On top of that you got the good Power-U Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Method Man - "All I Need" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Method Man - "All I Need" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs